


Amigos

by Endora89



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: -Alan… -el voltea a verme con una ceja levantada- ¿Somos amigos?Se ríe un poco y deja su cerveza en el buró junto a la cama.-Si. Lo somos.





	Amigos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Escibí este fic con profundo cariño y respeto hacia estos hombres. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Advertencia: Esta ambientado en su juventud, a mediados de los 80s.
> 
> Fanfic dedicado a Ginebra Wilde.

Amigos

 

 

 

 

Su nombre es Alan Wilder, y es nuestro nuevo miembro oficial en la banda, después de la salida de Vince, que más fue una especie de abandono.

Nos desequilibró mucho que se fuera, sobre todo a Martin. No fue más frecuente con nadie, ni siquiera con Fletcher, aunque hijo mejores amigos, Fletcher más bien parece leer entre líneas con él, pero yo no puedo. A mí me tienen que llegar y decir las cosas de la frente o no entiendo, no que sea un idiota, pero no tengo esa facilidad de observación que tiene Andy, él nos observa a todos, aunque su favorito es Mart.

 

Quería hacerme amigo de Al, porque bueno, yo también fui el nuevo y, a decir verdad, eran amigos en la banda, Marth, Vince y Andy. Yo entre solo como el complemento como "la pieza que faltaba" como dice Mart.

 

Alan llego como el sustituto de Vince, era joven, aunque mayor que yo por tres años, aunque a decir verdad no se le notaban. Era sumamente callado y muy responsable, no tan excéntrico como Martin. Un chico con una habilidad musical muy grande, un decir verdad me intimida. Sé que a Mart también, aunque él compone las letras ahora que no está Vince no es un músico tan entrenado como Alan y eso lo tiene desubicado, es un chico adorable, pero con una gran falta de confianza en sí mismo y en su trabajo .

 

Por otra parte Alan confía en sus habilidades, sabe lo que hace y como lo hace. Aunque siempre espera la aprobación de Mart, a decir verdad todos la espera, después de todo él tomo el rol que Vince abandono.

 

Yo no soy un músico como ellos, así que no puedo entrar mucho en su juego de egos, eso es el dejo a ellos dos, que se pone como si fuesen marido y mujer preguntando por los arreglos de las letras y la música mientras Andy y yo observamos a mamá y papá discutirán para después reconciliarse y andar de luna de miel en cada rincón diciéndose lo bien que los que o qué mezcla y los coros. Felicitando a su hijo travieso por dar la nota correcta al cantar y mamá mimando a su hijo más querido que solo sabe a mamá y revolcarse en su complejo de Edipo.

 

Alan toca mi hombro y me trae nuevos ojos a la realidad, sus ojos claros me observan, lucen más luminosos delineados de negro, Martinos que terminaron convenciendo de que así nuestros ojos fueron más impactantes y expresivos que mamá y yo nunca podemos negarle nada.

 

-Ey Dave, Mart y Andy ya se van ¿Te iras con ellos?

 

-¿Puedo irme contigo? -Dijo sonriendo como sé que a todos los gustos, está mal que lo diga yo mismo, pero nadie se resiste a mi sonrisa, con esta sonrisa he cosas muchas cosas. Desde que las chicas me abran sus piernas hasta que Mart acceda a besarme. No puedo quejarme, esta sonrisa es un don

 

-Claro, pero yo no voy a ir a beber a un bar -me sonríe, si yo tengo una sonrisa a la que solo se resiste Alguien tiene una sonrisa que hace que los hombres queramos abrir más que la puerta del coche.

 

-Vale ... -me resigno un poco, después de todo lo que quiero es conocerlo mejor. Mart pasa mucho tiempo con Andy y si soy sincero, un mí no me gusto estar solo. Quiero tener una cómplice y alguien a quien acudir cuando la compañía femenina no me falta nada que no tenga esta necesidad de afecto que tengo, por qué sí, yo sé que, necesito afecto y compañía.

 

Los cuatro salimos de los estudios donde estamos grabando. Unas chicas esperan un Mart y Andy, parece que son sus novias, pero no es que estén en una relación seria, solo salen a divertirse y las chicas ayudan a un poco con la banda. A veces siento que tenemos un poco de las mujeres que se acercan a nosotros, pero no es como si no tuvieran el beneficio de salir con nosotros, si bien no éramos muy famosos, y éramos más conocidos en la escena underground, estas eran presumir esto con sus amigas, el salir con unos músicos medianamente conocidos y guapos, las dadas el estatus frente a las demás chicas y hacia que sí siguieron otras más.

 

-Dave ¿Vas con nosotros? Después de haber llegado al auto y saludar a las chicas que esperaban a un lado de este sentadas en una hielera, un comprado bebidas.

 

-No, yo iré con Al. -Alan saludo con la cabeza a las chicas y se despidió de Mart y Andy.

 

Martin sacó unas cervezas de la hielera y nos las dio cuando nos sonreía algo travieso, debo admitir que aún no sé qué significan sus sonrisas, pero se ve muy hermoso cuando sonríe de esa forma. Se despidieron y se marcharon en el auto de Martin.

-Envidio lo que Mart y Andy llevan en el auto.

 

-¿A las chicas?

 

-No, las cervezas

 

Reímos un poco, me gusta cómo sé de mis chistes por más malos que sean.

A decir verdad Mart ha dejado varias botellas, supongo que esperaba que yo fuera con ellos. Varias veces Mart y tú has hecho trío con algunas chicas.

 

 

Alan y Yo entramos al auto, bien, eso de irme con Alan era más por su compañía que por otra cosa. Al no tenía auto, solía irse en autobús o en tren a su departamento. Mart lo había llevado a varias veces a su casa, pero esta era la primera vez que lo hacía yo.

 

 

Se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y yo subí y encendí la radio. Alan era muy callado, aunque cuando él y Mart hablaban de sintetizadores se extendían mucho, que si los viejos modelos contra los nuevos, que si el más caro, que de los más baratos funcionaba mejor y cuando ojeaban los periódicos parecían que estaban viendo porno, señalaban las páginas, sonreían y se secreteaban. Pero en charlas normales. Alan más bien parecido escuchar música, sonreir y hacer una cosa otra.

 

Se ha relajado en el asiento y tamborilea sus dedos al compás de la música.

 

-¿Te molesta si destapo una cerveza? -me pregunta un poco cohibido.

 

-No, para nada Destapa dos -le sonrió juguetón y él me regresa esa sonrisa. Es lo que me gusta de él, me sigue el juego en un tono no tan pasivo como Mart.

 

Destapa las cervezas y me pasa una, le doy un trago y la dejo en el portavasos que esta atrás de la palanca de velocidades. Alan ahora mueve sus hombros mientras toma su cerveza, tiene el cabello teñido de rojo oscuro. Le luce muy bien, pareciera pelirrojo natural, me habría engañado si no lo hubiera visto antes con su cabello castaño.

Sus ojos azul claro tienen una luminosidad especial con las luces de la carretera, lo míos se ven más oscuros, según lo que observa en el retrovisor, Martín siempre me regaña por irme "chuleando" mientras conduce.

 

Ha llegado la hora y acaba de abrir la botella de la mañana, todavía estoy terminando la historia, a decir verdad, me he ido por un camino algo solitario, solo para pasar el tiempo con él, me pregunto si es la cuenta de esto o piensa que soy un tonto que gira en la curva equivocada.

 

A decir verdad Alan me atrae demasiado, yo sé que él es bisexual o por lo menos no le disgusta la compañía masculina. Se han corrido rumores de que se ha besado con chicos de nuestro estudio. Yo solo me he besado con Mart y han sido besos sin castos debo decir, lengua y manoseos incluidos, pero solo de la cintura para arriba.

Martin y Andy sí, sí, lo montan a decir verdad, una vez vi un Mart follar a Andy, fue por accidente. El rubio me dio la llave de su departamento y un día llegó y abrió la puerta, los vi en el sofá. Uno pensaría que Martin es solo pasivo y que con la altura de Andy no lo alcanza, pero que tiene la elasticidad y la fuerza. Fue shokeante ver Andy con sus piernas abiertas recibiendo la verga de Mart mientras este sostenía las piernas más largas del pelirrojo una en su cintura y la otra a la altura de su cabeza.

 

Me disculpe mucho después de eso, ellos me dijeron que no son gays, que solo hacen eso de vez en cuando.

Debo admitir que no les creí, pero, desde entonces la idea de estar con un hombre me viene el cerebro.

 

Él intentado estar con Mart, pero me intimida un poco. Tiene mi respeto y admiración, me prende las hormonas, pero es demasiado lindo y aún no ha encontrado el momento para pasar los besos a otra cosa y tampoco ha sido metido en ella.

Con Andy una vez después de haber salido a beber, una chocha que Mart estaba platicando con Alan, sin semanas después de que él se unió. Estuvo ebrios en una fiesta, lo grabó lo que había visto y se puso un poco nervioso. Ambos, incluso, tomados y medio cachondos, quise intentando algo con él quien no me ponía nervioso como Mart, pero era lo único que conseguía un toquetear los dedos y los testículos por dentro de los vaqueros, ninguno se emocionó mucho a decir verdad y lo dejamos hasta ahí. Nos fuimos con unas gemelas esa noche.

 

Alan sin embargo me atrae más que Andy, tiene una actitud muy sensual y las fotos siempre lucimos muy bien juntos, nos lo ha dicho incluso Martin.

Si es verdad que se besa con hombres, me pregunto si se besaría conmigo.

 

Tomo la botella de cerveza y el vino sin trago, el líquido se ha calentado provocando el piercing y el buen sabor y me hace hacer las muecas, Alan ríe al verme y me destapa otra cerveza, pone el brazo junto a los otros que ya tenía en la parte baja del auto junto a sus pies.

 

Hoy quiero probar suerte con él. No estoy tan ebrio, pero le haré el tema para ver qué pasa.

 

-Ey ... -llamo su atención y voltea una verme aún con la botella de cerveza en sus labios.- No quiero más con mi pregunta, pero ... -baja la cerveza y me mira más atentamente- Hay rumores ¿Sabes? De que te besan con chicos ... de que follas con ellos.

 

-Mmmm -se voltea hacia el camino y tu creo que fue un error pregunta.- ¿Te molesta?

 

-Eh ... No. Claro que no.

 

-¿Y qué es lo que hizo un par de veces? ¿Me sacaran de la banda por ello?

 

-No ... no lo tomes así ... nadie te sacara de la banda por eso ... -paso una mano por mi cabeza, extraño mi corte punk- Sólo me dio curiosidad.

 

-No soy un marica.

 

-Nadie dijo que lo fueras -esto es lo que está empeorando, lo que quería era su amigo y parece que estoy logrando todo lo contrario.

 

-Bueno, pues que quede claro que ...

 

-Yo también lo hago ... -lo interrumpo y su cara gira de inmediato a mí- El besarme con chicos ... bueno, solo con Martin.

 

-Ah ...

 

-Como ves, no podemos echarte de la banda, primero porque eres un gran elemento, segundo eres muy talentoso, tercero eres un buen compañero ... -vale, que ahora balbuceo sin control- que también tenemos las mariconadas, quinto que quiero ser tú amigo ...

 

-Ya, vale, vale ... -Ree un poco divertido- Puedes parar ya con eso. A decir verdad no somos los únicos que lo hacemos, y varios músicos y gente de la industria tienen sus restos con hombres.

 

-Perdón, creí que te había molestado.

 

-Un poco, creí que lo decías de mala manera, te mal interprete.

 

-No, si ... bueno ...

 

Me quedé un poco nervioso, pero Alan acerca su cerveza a la mía y choca las botellas en son de paz.

Al cabo de un par de minutos Alan vuelve a mirar.

 

-Con Martin, ah. Interesante -le da otro trago a su cerveza- Creí que solo tenía ojos para Andy, pero creo que me equivoque. Puede repartir su atención. Me gustaría recibir algo de eso. -ríe un poco, lo hago tú también, puedo soltar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo hasta ese momento en que sentí que me volvía el alma al cuerpo y mi sangre fluía normalmente, mi corazón se estaba calmando.

 

-Podría darte mi atención y se puede poner en serio y se puede acomodar en el asiento como se puede, el estilo desenfocado, se ha girado y recargado la espalda en la puerta del auto, con la mano derecha se sujeta a la cerveza y además a puesto dos de sus dedos en su cien de forma pensativa.

 

-Sí, ¿Por qué no? No estoy mal recibiendo esas atenciones de ti

 

-¿Lo dices en serio?

 

-¿Y tú? Si tú bromeas, yo también. Pero si hablas en serio, yo igual. -me sonríe de medio lado con sensualidad.

 

Es mi oportunidad, no parece que yo quiera tomar el pelo.

 

-Si ... hablo en serio. -es ahora o nunca, como se suele decir.

 

-Bien, detén el auto.

 

Así que lo hago y dejo las intermitentes encendidas, hay algunos autos circulando, no muchos, pero no quiero que nos choquen.

 

Alan se queda mirando y después divertido, sigue en la misma posición y con los dedos que apoyaba en su cien, me hace señas para que me acerque, eso hago. Pero no lo lobo, me resulta algo intimidante, es muy guapo.

Ríe de nuevo y me dice "vamos" y al final alcanzo sus labios con los míos. Nos besamos un poco, solo superficialmente, luego abre su boca y comenzamos a jugar con nuestros labios. Pasamos así un par de minutos, Alan se separa de mí y me besa el cuello, se siente bien.

 

-¿Quieres continuar? -me di en el oído y con su lengua toca mi arete de forma juguetona.

 

-Si ... -y es verdad, si quiero. Quiero seguir.

 

-Vale -se separa de mí y se acomoda de nuevo en el asiento, yo me quedo mirándolo como idiota hasta que habla de nuevo.

 

-¿Ves esa intersección de allá? -señala con la mano que sostiene la botella. Yo giro mi cabeza y sigo la dirección que ha indicado.

 

-Si…

 

-Bien, tendríamos que dar vuelta a la izquierda allí, no lo hagas. Sigue derecho, hasta la intersección siguiente, sal del camino y estaate.

 

Así lo hice, arranque el auto y seguí por donde me dijo. La carretera estaba solitaria y el alumbrado público era más escaso. Paré donde me dije que lo hiciera, estoy en el medio de las farolas, con la luz para vernos pero no como para que alguien más nos notara.

Alan apuró su cerveza, pero aun así me quedé casi en botella, la dejo en el lugar de los demás y salió del automóvil en el escritorio, desde ahí hice una seña para que saliera, así lo hice dejando de nuevo las luces encendidas .

 

Giro su cabeza y me hizo caminar hasta él, me tendió la mano, la cual tomo y me acercó a su cuerpo, volvimos a besarnos. Yo estaba de pie entre las piernas y me tomaba la nuca mientras yo sostenía su cintura.

 

Los besos ahora eran intensos y Alan estaba usando su lengua, todo se estaba poniendo húmedo, literalmente, me apretaba la cintura y me pegaba más a él, pasaba mis manos casi con desesperación por encima de la camisa negra sin mangas, sentía que quería arrancarmela . Nuestra respiración rápida comenzó a ser muy ruidosa y errática, sentí unas ganas tremendas de frotar mi pelvis con la suya.

 

Me moví entre sus piernas y sus miembros duros sobre los vaqueros, Alan enredaba sus piernas alrededor de mí apretándome más a él.

 

Sin aviso aviso rompió el beso.

 

-¿Qué pasa? -sentía una gran decepción de que él parara justo ahora.

 

-¿Quieres continuar?

 

-Claro ...

 

-No me refiero al beso, ¿Quieres llegar hasta el final?

 

Hasta el final, las palabras casi producidas eco en mi cabeza ¿Qué decirle? ¿En realidad quería? Caí en cuenta de cómo estoy y de lo bien que se sentía así, lo hice de nuevo y él me correspondió.

 

-Si ... -le dije al separarme otra vez.

 

-Valle. Camina hacia la parte trasera del auto y bájate los pantalones. -trague saliva, pero aun así lo hice, camine hacia la ventanilla de la segunda puerta y me baje los pantalones hasta los muslos, sentó algo de frío en el culo y el miembro que tenía duro, caliente y húmedo.

 

Alan bajo de una brinco del cofre y fue detrás mío. Me giró dejándome frente a la ventanilla y después me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, tomo mis caderas y bajo mis pantalones hasta las rodillas.

 

-Inclínate y apóyate en el auto -uso una voz muy suave y amable para decirme esto, tú lo hiciste de inmediato.- Es tú primera vez ¿Cierto? -yo asentí- Vale.

 

Me dejo esperando su contacto unos segundos y después sentí unos dedos húmedos en mi culo, fueron dos, me diñeron y luego los metió, yo solté un pequeño gritito, cuando volteé a mirarlo para reprocharme que estaba viendo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

 

-Lo siento. -me dijo- No me resistí ... -los metió un poco más- lo siento de nuevo ... -el muy cínico los metió hasta el fondo y los giro, me hizo dar un pequeño salto. No negaré que esto me gustaría tener más éxito, por la razón que es estar en la intemperie en el medio de la nada, con los dedos dentro de un ojo de mi culo, es más permanente que lo que ya estaba.

 

Les dio otra vuelta más y después los sacó sin mucha gentileza, he de decir.

Escuche el sonido de su corazón al bajarlo y sentí que me miraba hacia abajo, que también lo veía con expectación, que podía sentir que se había bajado los pantalones también.

Algo comenzó a jugar con mi entrada, era la punta de su pene, lo supe por el tamaño. Me metí la punta y luego salí, hizo esto un par de veces hasta que comenzó a entrar todo, me resopló audiblemente y Alan detrás de mi gruñía un poco. Cuando estuve completamente dentro de mi habitación, había golpeado una parte en mi interior.

 

Alan no me hizo caso y comenzó a moverse, sentí algo de incomodidad y un poco de ardor con la fricción, pero después de unos segundos, su presemen me había lubricado lo suficiente como para que todo me entrara con facilidad la sensación de su verga en mi culo

Me embestía de forma rápida y precisa, no era la primera vez que podía volver a ver, no pude reprimir mis gemidos más tiempo, la sensación me nublaba los sentidos, me dolía la polla, Alan veía el pensamiento, porque con su mano me tomo mi miembro y me comento una masturbación al ritmo de sus embestidas.

 

Me incliné más que lo que hizo que su verga entrara todavía más profundo, me atrapó al vidrio y mi aliento lo estaba llenando de vapor y dejando un poco de resbaladizo.

Alan continuó masturbándome y comenzó a decir mi nombre entre gemidos ahogados, mientras se movía, me inclinaba un poco más y termino de abrir el culo con su verga.

 

Ninguno de los dos pudimos aguantar más, sentí un Alan correrse dentro y tú me vine en su mano llenando la puerta del coche con mi semen.

 

Alan se recargó en mí y me sentí que me fallaban las piernas.

Salió de mi interior con cuidado y me palmeo el culo.

 

-Vamos, levántate.

 

Me volví a incorporar y me volteo recargando mi espalda en el auto, aunque no mi culo.

Vi a Alan subirse los pantalones y la ropa interior, se acomodó el pantalón y la camisa, luego me sonrió.

 

-¿Qué esperas?

 

Yo le sonreí, mi respiración aún más rápido y las piernas me temblaban un poco. Intente agacharme, pero fue más rápido y me ayudo subir mis pantalones hasta los muslos. Después del camino hacia el auto, abrió la puerta y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros. Yo me subí los pantalones, acomodo mi miembro en la ropa interior, subí el zíper y cuando estaba abrochándome el cinturón y caminando hacia Alan un auto se detenía junto a nuestro.

 

-¿Necesitan ayuda? -volteamos hacia donde nos hemos hablado, un hombre de no más de cuarenta estamos mirando con la ventanilla de su auto abajo.

 

-No. Dijo Alan retirando su cigarro de la boca.- Sólo queríamos orinar.

 

-Vale, tienen cuidado.

 

-Gracias. -dijimos los dos y el auto arranco.

 

-Vámonos- Antes de que vuelva o pase alguien más.

 

Yo me coloco más cerca de él y me pare la forma más fría que pude, recargándome en el techo del auto.

 

-Y ... -canturree la letra- ¿Cómo estuvo? -lo mire de la forma más sexy que pude. Él soltó una pequeña risa.

 

-Muy bien. De hecho. -Sonrió de nuevo- Eres muy vanidoso ¿Sabes?

 

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos y después nos dimos un pequeño beso.

Luego de esto yo rodé el auto para ir de nuevo a mi lugar. Y Alan se sentó en el suyo. Cuando el usuario esté listo para regresar a la intersección.

 

Trate de no removerme mucho en el asiento, pero la verdad era que sentía una sensación de ardor e incomodidad en el culo, además de humedad. Alan volteaba de vez en vez y sonreía pícaro, yo le regresaba la sonrisa.

 

Cuando estuvimos de nuevo en la carretera y en el camino que no teníamos una casa, volteamos un vistazo, nos atendíamos fumando y teníamos la ventanilla de baja un poco.

 

-Ey ... -llame su atención- ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa? Nunca ha ido, y podría cenar algo allá y ... podrías quedarte a dormir.

 

Él me miraba fijamente y sus ojos claros parecían escudriñarme atentamente.

 

-Claro. Mientras que simplemente mientras se daba otra calada a su cigarro.

 

Conduje hasta mi casa, era un complejo de departamentos un poco viejo, pero en una buena zona y lo había rentado un buen precio, a una conocida de mi madre.

Aparque en el estacionamiento y bajamos los dos, me aseguró que las puertas estuviesen bien cerradas. Unos años antes había robado unos cuantos autos, tenía antecedentes por eso, ahora tenía mi propio auto temía que algún chiquillo de mi calaña se lo hiciera. Curiosa la vida ¿No?

 

Subimos hasta mi piso y entramos. Vi que Alan miraba todo con asombro, siempre fue un desastre y un pillo, pero soy limpio. Todo pendiente impecable Martin solía decirme que me llevaría cada semana a hacer los quehaceres de su casa. Yo le respondí que quería que el señor de mucama tuviera que casarse conmigo "lo pensare seriamente" me respondía entre risas.

 

-¿Qué tal? -le pregunte mientras aseguraba la puerta.

 

-Lindo. -me dije mirando todo y sentándose en el sofá.

 

Sonreí y camine hacia la cocina encendiendo las luces de ahí también. Fui hacia el refrigerador y saque unas rebanadas de pizza que puse a calentar en la estufa, también saque unas cervezas frías.

 

Cenamos la pizza y un poco de fruta, ya sabes que no te gusta que comamos chatarra, claro que mamá consiente a tu favorito permitiéndoselo más. Pero a mí me dice que debo cuidar mi lindo cuerpo. Bueno, por lo menos, el llama lindo.

 

  
Después de la cena, tomamos cada uno un baño, como somos casi de la misma talla que el prestado, un pantalón de pijama y una camisa de resguardo para que duerma, además de unas pantuflas. Se ha puesto cómodo en el sofá de dos plazas que tengo, pero tú me siento con ganas de compañía esta noche. Mi cama parece fría y vacía

 

-Al ... -él me mira de pies a cabeza- ¿Por qué no duermes conmigo? Juntos en la cama, quiero decir.

 

-Que marica suena eso.

 

Los dos comenzamos a reírnos, siento que me dolerá el estómago después de esto.

 

-¿Mucho más que lo que hicimos hace rato?

 

-Mucho.

 

Se levanta y vamos hacia mi cuarto, enciendo la televisión que tengo ahí. Mart dice que me está dando un lujo para tener dos televisores. Yo solo pienso ¿Qué demonios? Seré famoso algún día. Así que, ¿qué importa un tonto lujo como ese? Claro él me lo dice más porque quiere que la televisión te arruine el cerebro, dice.

Pero si mi madre en todos estos años no lo ha logrado ¿Qué hace usted pensar que él lo hará? ... Aunque ... Me hizo terminar toda una novela el mes pasado ... Creo que Mart tiene una influencia poderosa en mí, después de todo y ¿Quién se resiste a esos ojos verdes gatunos mirándote fijamente?

 

Alan ha traído un par de cervezas que bebemos en la cama mientras miramos la televisión.

Me siento muy bien a su lado, es reconfortante su compañía, aunque sea un tío bronceado.

 

-Alan ... -el voltea a verme con una ceja levantada- ¿Somos amigos?

 

Se ríe un poco y deja su cerveza en el buró junto a la cama.

 

-Si. Lo somos.

 

-Bien -rio como niño en navidad y él vuelve a arrugarse un poco a su nariz.

 

-Yo diría que somos amigos con beneficios especiales ¿No?

 

-Claro -yo también pongo mi cerveza en el buró.

 

Cuando me giro de nuevo a verlo está recargado en la cabeza con las manos entrelazadas en la nuca mirando la televisión.

Me acomodo en la cama y me mira, una sonrisa traviesa aparece en su rostro y se inclina hacia mí, atrapa mis labios en otro beso, bien, esta noche es más interesante, por lo que veo.

 

 

 

 

 

Fin 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
